


Your Number Please?

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Professor Yuuri, Smooth Yuuri, Viktor in love, coffee shop AU, had to make a revised one, idea came from a fan art I saw in twitter, short fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: That was our Regular!





	Your Number Please?

One Shot

 

 

Title: Your Number Please?  
lot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
AU: Coffee Shop/College  
Status: Complete

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

  
****

 

"Good Morning?" greeted by a strong Russian accent english.

 

"Good morning, can I have my usual?" replied by the Asian man wearing a simple dress shirt topped with sleeveless sweater.

 

"I'm sorry but I'm new here I just started working today" replied by the Russian.

 

"It's okay, I usually order plain black"

 

"I see..." after the Asian man's order arrive the Russian raised hi pen, "Yuuri" called in by the Asian.

 

"Your number please?" with a flirtatious smile.

 

"What?" Yuuri looked like a deer hit with he head licontinu

 

"Your number cutie~"

 

"Oh... ***************" giving his number.

 

After Yuuri left, "Viktor, that was our regular! Did you just flirt to him?" asked by a younger Russian.

 

"You both share the same name" patted Viktor.

 

"He's a lawyer too" laughed by his Swiss friend.

 

"Jackpot~" called in by a lady Russian.

 

"Dont encourage the dumb ass, Mila" growled Yuri.

 

****

  
The next few days when college classes started, "I heard we'll be having a new professor in Business Law?"asked Chris.

 

"I hope she's cute" said Georgi.

 

"Nothing can compare to my own Mr. Lawyer~" said Viktor.

 

"He may look like a nerd but he has some fine ass~" said Chris.

 

"Hands off he's mine~" hissed by Viktor.

 

"Chill he's all yours, I have my own dreamy boyfie I sleep with~" replied Chris.

 

Taking their seats and waited for a few minutes, "Pardon me for my tardiness, My name is Attorney Yuuri Katsuki and I'll be your Business Law professor for your Business Administration Subject" Viktor stood at awe, one hand covering his mouth while the other points at the man wearing a fitted black dress shirt topped with gray vest and white slim tie matching it with black trousers and brown leather shoes.

 

"YUUURI?" the two had been texting and calling for days.

 

"Hello to you to Vicchan" winked Yuuri, Georgi and Chris were amused, "Also before everyone leaves later, Vicchan can you stay behind?"

 

  
****

 

EXTRA:

 

"Why did he ask for you to stay?" grilled by Chris.

 

"He asked me out for dinner and told me that he cooks~" said by Viktor, "And my gosh he called me by pet name~" he squealed.

 

"When can I find a perfect lady as perfect as your man?" Georgi emoted.

 

"That's it we're gonna drag you to find a nice girl!" said Chris.

 

"How about we make an audition?" suggested Viktor.

 

"You are so extra" said Chris.

 

  
~END~

 

A/N: Should I make another onlicontinue this?

-Inu.

 

Follow and support me @BENYAJ twitter. Talk and leave request, Likes, Recommendations and comments that is feeding the writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
